Do You Believe In Ghosts?
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [FINISHED] AU: Mediator crossover: The lives of Mia and Suze cross after the death of a friend. You don't need to have read the Mediator books to understand it.
1. Wake Kisses

This is a Mediator and Princess Diaries crossover. I know PD like the back of my hand, but I've only read the Med books once or twice, so please excuse any mistakes in character or whatever. If it's a really huge difference let me know and I'll attempt to fix it.  
  
Chronologically, this story does NOT work. It's set after the second PD book, (the week after Halloween) and after the forth Med book, (the last week of Summer vacation), but it won't work any other way, so you just have to overlook the little glitch. Just remember that the characters from PD are still in school, and the ones from Med are not.  
  
If you haven't read the Med books, here's a little synopsis for you: Suze is a mediator, which means she can see and talk to the dead. She used to live in Brooklyn but moved to Carmel in Northern California about nine months before this story is set. An 18th Century ghost lives in her room, his name is Jesse and he is her love interest...   
  
Um, I'm probably missing a heap of stuff that will be releavent, but if you get confused, just ask me and I'll explain it in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
My whole body is numb. This can't be happening. It just can't be.  
  
But apparently it is.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the priest stood on the stage and addressed the church. "We are sadly gathered here today to pay our respects to the recently departed Lillian Moscovitz. But we are also here to celebrate her life..."  
  
I can't believe she's gone. My best friend, just gone.  
  
It happened last week, the day after Halloween, when we'd all gone to see Rocky Horror. That night was so fun, but it was the last time I ever saw Lilly. She was hit by an M1 bus outside her building the morning after. She died before the ambulance arrived.  
  
I remember getting the phone call. I was expecting it to be Kenny, who'd asked me out the night before, so I hesitated even to pick it up, not particularly wanting to speak to him.   
  
"...Hello?" I'd asked cautiously.  
  
"Mia? Is that you?" Lilly's mom had said, choking back tears.  
  
"Dr. Moscovitz? What's wrong?" I remember thinking it must be pretty bad for her to be calling me in the first place, let alone for her to be in tears.  
  
"It's... it's Lilly," she paused for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. "She died this morning, Mia..." At this point she couldn't hold it back any longer, she was crying her heart out.  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say. What are you supposed to say when your best friends mother informs you that your best friend has died?  
  
She stopped crying for a second to see if I was still there since I hadn't said anything. "Mia?"  
  
"Uh...um, what? How did... I mean.... how? What happened?" I finally stumbled out.  
  
It took about five minutes for Dr. Moscovitz to tell me the whole story, we were both pretty incoherent.  
  
Apparently she'd been on her way to see Boris when it happened. I never thought I'd say this, but poor Boris. He's racked with guilt, blaming himself. As soon as this funeral is over he's going to Russia to get his head together. He doesn't know when he'll be back.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Since my last ghost busting experience, involving a kid mediator called Jack, and his older, very good looking (but psychotic) brother, Paul, and almost getting myself killed, I've decided to take a holiday from it all. I'm going to New York City with my new best friend Cee Cee, to see my old friend best friend Gina for a week.  
  
I also need to get a break from a certain ghost who lives in my bedroom, and thinks it ok to kiss me, then not talk to me for weeks.  
  
Fr. Dom wasn't too pleased with me after what happened, let me tell you. But a girl can only apologise so much. And when I told him I was taking the last week of my Summer vacation and going to NYC, he actually thought it was a good idea.  
  
And on this week long vacation, I am not, I repeat NOT, going to get into any ghost trouble. This is a holiday from all of that, a nice, relaxing, trouble-free holiday.   
  
In fact, I'm going to take an oath not to get into any ghost related, or un-ghost related trouble. I'm going to go back to Carmel in one piece.  
  
Let's see how long I last.  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
I've never been to a wake before. It's strange. People are depressed, yet they bring a pot roast and salad to share, then eat all they can as if it's an all-you-can-eat restaurant.  
  
The Moscovitz's apartment is small, but there aren't many people here anyway, just family and close friends.  
  
But it's still too many for me though. I'm used to sitting on the couch with Lilly, and sometimes her brother Michael and his dog Pavlov. This is too claustrophobic for me, I just want to be alone.  
  
I opened the door to Lilly's bedroom and stepped in, thinking I would be the only one in here. But I was wrong, Michael had already beaten me here; he's sitting on his sisters bed in the dark.  
  
"Oh, Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." I started to back out of the door.   
  
Michael looked up at me, the sad expression of his face matched what I was feeling perfectly. "No, Mia, don't go. It's fine."  
  
If it had been anyone else I would have left anyway, preferring to find somewhere else to be completly alone, but I don't mind Michael's company.  
  
"Don't you want to be alone?" I asked him, figuring he was in here for the same reason as me.  
  
"Yes, but I don't mind if you're here," he forced a smile.  
  
"Ok." I walked over and sat next to him on Lilly's bed. It's so weird to be in Lilly's room with Michael. Usually as soon as Michael steps foot in here Lilly yells at him to get out. But I guess she can't do that now.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know where to begin..." I really don't. And besides, if I start talking, I'll start crying, and I won't be able to stop. And Michael Moscovitz is the last person I want to see me bawling like a baby, no matter what the circumstances are. You see, I kind of like him.  
  
Ok, so I REALLY like him. Possibly even love him. Despite the fact that I am merely a Freshman while he is a Senior, and that I guess I'm kind of involved with Kenny now.  
  
"That's ok, I don't feel like talking much either. That's why I was just sitting here in the dark. Just thinking."  
  
We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just looking around her room, letting the memories flood in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael," I said quietly after a while. I turned my head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, and even in the darkness I could see his eyes were glistening with tears. "And I'm sorry too, Lilly was your best friend, I'm not the only one who last someone."  
  
I nodded and he grabbed my hand, gently stroking it with his thumb.  
  
I know my best friend just died and all, but that didn't stop my heartbeat from increasing dramatically or my stomach from flip-flopping at the thought that Michael Moscovitz was holding my hand!  
  
If I wasn't so upset, I probably would have fainted at the touch of his hand gently caressing mine.  
  
We looked at each other in silence for a minute. I don't know what he was thinking, probably only about Lilly, but I was thinking, "Oh my God! Is he going to kiss me?" I could feel my hands begin to sweat, and it's probably grossing him out since he's still holding one of them. Great.  
  
"Mia, I..." he started, but then he cut himself off and leaned towards me.  
  
Oh my God! Michael IS going to kiss me!  
  
Suddenly we were both blinded by the unexpected light coming through the now open bedroom door. Michael pulled back and dropped my hand like a hot potato.  
  
"Mia?" a voice called from the open doorway. "Are you in here?"  
  
It's Kenny. My supposed boyfriend. Well, we haven't really gone out on a date yet, but he asked me out at Rocky Horror last week.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," I answered gruffly. He interrupted us!  
  
To be fair though, anything could have happened. Michael could have just been saying, "Mia, I see you have a booger hanging out of your nose, let me get it for you," and then have been leaning in with a tissue for me.  
  
But still!!!  
  
"Lars said it's time to go," Kenny continued.  
  
"Ok." I stood up, wiping my nose, just in case. "I guess I'll see you later then, Michael."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Just as I was walking out of the room I heard a loud smashing sound.  
  
I turned quickly to see shards of glass all over the floor. Switching the light on I saw that it was a glass paperweight from Lilly's desk that had broken.  
  
"Whoa!" Michael said, standing up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, just as shocked as him.  
  
"I don't know! It just smashed! I wasn't anywhere near it."  
  
That's weird.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
"Suze!" I heard someone behind me calling my name.  
  
Cee Cee and I have just walked out of the airport double doors. Looking to my right I see that it was Gina who had called out to me.  
  
"Gina!" I cried, dropping my suitcases and embracing her in a hug. "It's so great to see you again!"  
  
"You too! Wow, you're so brown. Living on the West Coast has done a lot for you, you look great!"  
  
"Thanks, so do you. You remember Cee Cee right?" I turned around to Cee Cee, who was standing behind me awkwardly. She doesn't like crowds much because of the strange looks she gets, on account of her being an albino and all.  
  
"Of course I do. How are you?" Gina asked her. They'd met just after I'd moved to Carmel, when Gina had come to visit me.  
  
"Ok, I guess. A little nervous, but ok," Cee Cee replied. She really does look nervous.   
  
"I know what'll calm you down," Gina said cheerfully. "Shopping! Let's go!"  
  
We picked up our luggage and jumped into a cab. Gina's mom had come with her so she took our bags back to their apartment and we went off by ourselves.  
  
I love shopping in New York. It's so much better than the mall in Carmel. There is an especially good strip of designer outlet stores in Manhattan, so we headed their first.  
  
A few hours later we were sitting on the sidewalk outside a little cafe, our shopping bags safely under the small table. I'm eating a bagel, something I have really missed since living in California.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun while you're here, Suze! I'll be able to hang out with you all week, we can go to th..."  
  
Gina kept talking, but I zoned out, I've been distracted by a girl walking towards us. She's shouting at the top of her lungs but nobody but me is paying any attention to her.  
  
"Why?" she cried out. "Now they'll never get it together and there's nothing I can do about it! Ahhh!"  
  
She looks like she's a little younger than me, maybe fourteen. She has brown hair and a face that reminds me of one of those pug dogs.  
  
But her most striking feature is her skin colour, which is slightly translucent. This explains why no one is paying attention to her but me, because I am the only one who can see and hear her.  
  
I turned back to Gina and Cee Cee and tried not to pay attention to her, but it's hard. Eventually she was right in front of our table and I couldn't help but look at her.  
  
She saw me looking before I could look away again.  
  
"Hey!" she said, stopping in her tracks. "Can you see me?"  
  
I didn't answer her, hoping she would just go away.  
  
"I saw you looking at me. You're still looking at me. Please, if you can really see me, you have to help me."  
  
Realising my cover was blown, I reluctantly whispered, "Not here," to her.  
  
"What was that, Suze?" Gina asked.  
  
"Um, I just want to go and check out that store over there. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Ok," she replied, before resuming her conversation with Cee Cee.  
  
I stood up and headed towards the shop next to the cafe. Ghost Girl followed me.  
  
Great, just great. I can already see my 'no trouble and no ghost's' oath going down the drain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do you think this fic will be ok? I hope so.  
  
By the way, that thing about Boris being so distraught he goes to Russia was just something I had to add after I'd already written the whole thing, because I kind of forgot that Lilly's boyfriend might be upset as well. And I couldn't just write him in after that. Oopsies. 


	2. Appropriate Grieving

The time stuff up really isn't a problem. It's just that the characters from PD are at school, while the others are not. I only mentioned it because I didn't want you all saying it was wrong.  
  
And the reason I killed off Lilly, well would you have rathered I'd killed off Michael? No. I don't think so.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
I walked into the little botique with Ghost Girl right behind me like a shadow.  
  
"So you can really see me? How come?" she asked.  
  
I headed over to the far corner of the store, where there were the least customers. It's always hard talking to ghosts in public, people always think I'm crazy.   
  
I picked up a blue skirt and pretended to be interested in it, even though it's sale price was still more than I could afford. "Because I'm a mediator. It's my job," I mumbled to her under my breath.  
  
"Oh," she whispered, thinking she had to be quiet too.  
  
"Now what's your problem?" I asked her softly.  
  
"My problem?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you still here? Why haven't you moved on already?"  
  
I have no idea what happens when people do move on, maybe it's heaven, maybe it's another life, I don't know. But I do know that if you don't move on automatically it's because there is something holding you back. And unfortunetly, it's my job to help them find out whatever it is that is holding them back and help them move on.  
  
"Oh. I don't know... So you mean I'm not doomed to walk the earth forever?"  
  
"Of course not. As soon as we figure out what it is and do it, you'll move on." Duh. Earth is for the living.  
  
"Phew. That's a relief. Because if I had to stay here and watch those two dance around each other forever I'd kill myself... I mean... Oh you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I do. But who are you talking about? Are they the people you were just yelling about in the street?"  
  
I wish she would just get to whatever it is that's holding her back. The sooner she does the sooner I can get back to my trouble-free vacation.  
  
"My brother and best friend. They've been in love with each other since forever, but they're both too dense to realise the other one's feelings are exactly the same as their own. I was at my apartment earlier, they were in my room and it looked like it was going to finally happen. But then someone walked in and nothing happened. Now they'll never get together... It was really weird too though, a paper weight on the desk just smashed. Maybe it had something to do with the temperature in the room..."  
  
"Were you angry at the time?" Ghosts can sometimes make things break or move when they're angry.  
  
"Yeah, of course I was angry. They'll never get a better chance than they had then. And besides, Michael was in my room. I hate it when he's in my room, he always touches my stuff."  
  
Typical ghost thing to say. They still think of their stuff as 'their' stuff. Despite the fact that they're dead and it takes a while to learn to touch things without going straight through them.  
  
"Well, it sounds like they are the reason you haven't moved on. You'd better give me their names so I can talk to them for you."  
  
The girl smiled at me, relieved I am going to do her bidding I guess.  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Monday. It's the first day I'm going back to school since Lilly died. It's not going to be the same without her.  
  
Ordinarily, every morning Lars and I would swing by her apartment and pick up her and Michael to take them to school with us, but is Michael still expecting me to pick him up, even though Lilly isn't here? Just incase, I had Lars tell the driver to go anyway.  
  
Michael wasn't expecting me, but he was running late so he was glad that I'd stopped by.  
  
We arrived at the school and right away I could feel everyone's eyes on us.   
  
"Michael," I whispered to him. "Everyone is staring."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "Just ignore it."  
  
Tina rushed up to me and without saying a word she hugged me. I'm glad for her comfort. Everyone else in this school is so fake. I already know they're going to be acting all upset, like they actually cared about Lilly when she was alive.   
  
I was right. By the time second period had rolled around, I was so sick of everyone 'paying their respects' and regrets to Lilly, I stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
Unfortunetly Kenny is in this class and he followed me out.  
  
I sat down on a bench outside, trying to collect myself together.  
  
"Mia? Are you ok?" Kenny asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
Am I ok? Of course not! My best friend is dead and everyone is pretending like they knew her and that they care. They didn't know her, they didn't care.  
  
I didn't want to hurt Kenny's feelings by saying this to him though, so I simply shook my head no.  
  
He nervously put his arm around me, in an effort to be supportive and a calming influence.   
  
Oh God. This is so awkward. I don't even like Kenny. Not the way I like Michael anyway. But how do I tell him that without hurting his feelings? Especially since I already told him I'd go out with him!  
  
"It'll be ok," he said soothingly.  
  
"No. It won't. She's gone and she's never coming back. How will it all be 'ok'?"  
  
"I just meant that in time it won't hurt as much." He sounded a little bit hurt by me demeanor.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, well, I'm not so sure."  
  
"How 'bout I take you out and cheer you up?" he said enthusiastically. "They're showing Dirty Dancing on the big screen down at the Screening Room on Wednesday night. That's your favourite movie right?"  
  
Damn. He had me caught between a rock and a hard place. I would love to see Dirty Dancing on the big screen, it's one of my absolute favourite movies of all time. But do I really want to see it with Kenny?  
  
No. So I'll just politely decline his offer and tell him I'm not interested.  
  
"Uh, sure, Kenny."  
  
Where did THAT come from? What happened to politely declining his offer? I'm too soft.   
  
"Great!" A big dorky grin was plastered to his face. "Are you ready to go back inside now?"  
  
"I guess so." I'm not really. But if I stay out here any longer, who knows what else will slip out of my mouth.  
  
And I don't really like being comforted by Kenny. Even his chatter is uncomfortable for me. But Michael on the other hand, we can sit silently and be perfectly comfortable. Yeah, I wouldn't mind being comforted by him...  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Lilly, aka Ghost Girl, filled me in on the situation. I'm going to start by ringing Lilly's best friend Mia, and just see how it goes from there.  
  
"Gina, where are your phone books?" I asked her, there's no need to put it off. The sooner I get this sorted out the better.  
  
"Here," Gina pointed to a stack on the bookshelf.  
  
I let my fingers do the walking and scrolled down page after page. Theo... Theresa... Thermopolis. Here it is.  
  
But wait, there are none listed in Manhattan. Damn, she must be unlisted.  
  
Well, there goes plan A. I'll just have to wait for Ghost Girl to show up again and I'll ask her for the number or address.  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Does Grandmere not understand the grieving process? I mean really, she's on my back because I'm still upset. Apparently, I should have 'moved on' by now.  
  
I bet she didn't move on so quickly after Grandpere died.  
  
"Amelia," she said. "I know you are upset about your little friend, but you need to focus. I cannot remember everything for you, you must learn it yourself."  
  
Geez, cold hearted much? It's not even as if we are even learning anything important, it's just appropriate restaurant manners.  
  
"Sorry, Grandmere. I guess I'm still upset because my best friend just died." I put and added emphasis on the words 'best friend' and 'died'.  
  
"Well you must pull yourself together, Amelia. Princesses are never seen to be crying."  
  
Who's going to see me if I start crying here? I'm not even crying right now! I'm just a little distracted is all.  
  
"Are you saying that princesses are not allowed to grieve?"  
  
"Not at all, Amelia. But there is a time and a place for crying, and it is most definitely not in public. Now come on, let's run though it again..."  
  
She is unbelievable! It's all business to her. I wonder what Lilly would say if she knew Grandmere was dismissing her death like this.  
  
God, I miss her. I wish I could just see her one last time. Even just for a minute. Not that I would know what to say. I wonder what she would say to me...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More soon. 


	3. Visiting Querida

Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chappie, I hope you're still liking it.  
  
And robtaymattlouned, stop fishing for compliments in your fics!!! I was reading your reviews, and everyone loves you! No one wants you to stop writing, so stop making out that I'm better than you (cos it looks to me like I'm not)!!!  
  
This fic isn't too long, it's one of my shorter ones, only eight chapters. But I'll make up for it with another story I'm almost finished writing, it's gonna be loooong, believe me.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
Oh, and a certain Spanish speaking hunk may make an appearance in this chapter... He's for you Liss!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Gina, Cee Cee and I spent all of Monday hanging out, shopping more and then we saw a movie.  
  
It's now late Monday night, we're just sitting on the couch watching tv. Or at least we were, until Lilly materialised right in front of my and blocked my view of Adam Brody.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" she demanded.  
  
I reluctantly turned to Gina and Cee Cee who, lucky for them, could still see Adam on the screen. "Uh, I'm just going to get something from my bag," I made up.  
  
As soon as we were alone in the guest room I quietly told Lilly that I couldn't find Mia's phone number.  
  
"Oh," Lilly said. "Well I'll give it to you. I'll also give you her address and the school's address, incase you need to see her."  
  
I hope not. Her school and apartment is in Manhattan, that'd be cutting into my very valuable vacation and shopping time!  
  
No sooner than she had given me the details and dematerialised, another ghost materialised in the room and prevented me from getting back to Adam.  
  
"Hello, Susannah," Jesse said. Jesse always calls me Susannah. If he were anyone else I'd beat him until he called me Suze, but I quite like the way Jesse says it. I guess it's the Spanish accent.  
  
But I like it better when he calls me querida. I have no idea what it means but the way he says it it sounds so good. It's all smooth and reminds me of vanilla. I don't know why.  
  
"So you left without telling me?" he said, actually sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I didn't not tell you on purpose, Jesse." Which is true. It's not as if I packed up and left in the dead of the night without the intention of telling him. But he'd been pretty much gone since our incident and wasn't there for me to tell.  
  
"Well what are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting Gina. This is the last week of my vacation, so I decided to take some time off to see her. I kind of need a break from, uh... recent events."  
  
"Oh. So you're coming back then?" I don't know if it was just me, but I think his face brightened at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, of course I am."  
  
"Good. I was just getting used to your company, querida."  
  
I almost melted when he called me that. How does he do it? I don't even know what it means!  
  
"Well, I'll be back on Sunday," I told him, after taking a moment to compose myself again.  
  
"Do you mind if I come back to see you again before then? It's so lonely back home."  
  
"Sure, I guess. I mean, if you want to."  
  
"I'll see you later then, querida," he said, before vanishing as quickly as he'd come.  
  
Phew. What is it about an 18th Century, 150+ year old ghost that makes my knee's buckle?  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
The phone rang after school on Tuesday and I hesitated to pick it up. I always hesitate to pick up the phone these days, not wanting to hear more bad news.  
  
"Hello?" I asked cautiously, after finally picking it up.  
  
"Hello, can I please speak to Mia?" a girls voice asked.  
  
"This is Mia," I told her.  
  
"Oh, hi. Um, my name is Suze and I have a message for you. From your friend Lilly. She says..."  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" I demanded. What kind of sicko plays a joke like this?  
  
"This is not a joke, Mia. I'm sorry for your loss, but.."  
  
I cut her off again. "If you really were sorry you wouldn't joke about it." I hung up the phone angrily and stormed off to my room in tears.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Well, that went well. Now I'm going to have to go and see her to tell her the message!  
  
Hello! I'm supposed to be on VACATION! Not delivering messages and having people hang up on me. I know her best friend just died but really, did she have to slam the phone down without hearing me out? Rude much?  
  
And how am I going to explain my wanting to go see some girl called Mia to Cee Cee and Gina? They'll want to come with me!  
  
I changed out of my cute Calvin Klien set into my puppy pyjamas and went into the living room to find Cee Cee. I found her on the couch with Gina.  
  
"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Mmm, I dunno," she replied.  
  
"Well, there's a friend in Manhattan I want to see, is that ok?"  
  
"Who is it?" Gina butted in, probably hoping I'd say it was a guy.  
  
"Just a girlfriend. A pen friend. From the internet," I quickly made up. Being a mediator has made me a pretty quick thinker. Sometimes it comes in handy.  
  
"Oh," Gina turned back to the tv, obviously not interested now.  
  
"Well, actually, there's this newspaper I want to check out, they do tours. I'll go there, and you can see your friend by yourself. I've always wanted a tour of a real New York City newspaper place!"  
  
"Ok, great." This is turning out better than I'd hoped. At least Cee Cee won't be dragging along asking questions.  
  
"And I may as well just go with you Cee," Gina said. "I've lived here all my life and although I don't see why you would want to tour this place, at least I can say I've done it."  
  
I retreated back to the guest room to find Jesse was waiting for me. He must really be bored to visit me two days in a row.  
  
"I hear you have a case, querida, even though you are on holiday. This is very good of you." He smiled at me as if he were proud.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's no rest for the wicked," I replied, closing the door so everyone wouldn't think I were speaking to myself.  
  
"So you have everything under control then?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's no problem."  
  
"Good." He walked around the small room aimlessly, picking up random things and putting them back down.  
  
After a while, I couldn't stand it any longer. "Jesse," I said. He stopped walking and faced me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's so quiet back home without you. I miss you."  
  
He misses me? Yet he doesn't want to be with me?  
  
Way to confuse a girl.  
  
How can he miss me? Before I left he only ever spoke to me when he had to. He's hardly been around at all since we kissed. And now I get two visits in two days? I guess some people (or ghosts for that matter) just don't know what they're missing until it's gone.  
  
"Do you not want me to visit you?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"No, it's just... I dunno. Whatever."  
  
Jesse smiled. "Good. Then I shall stay."  
  
Great. Because I don't need anymore problems on my vacation or anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review if you read it and liked it. Or just if you read it... 


	4. Back To School

You know, blasting PP to the full level your stereo will allow is really good for the soul when people piss you off. Keep that in mind.  
  
Someone pointed out that Jesse is actually a 19th Century ghost, not an 18th Century one, and she's quite right. I stuffed up, oopsies. But oh well, I told you all I don't know The Mediator books half as well as PD, I've only read them once! But it's only a small boo boo, so let's just carry on.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
I told Michael. About that girl ringing me up, I mean. I couldn't help it, he hopped in the limo a few minutes ago and asked how I was doing.  
  
"Do you know her?" Michael asked, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I don't think so, her name was Susie, or Susan, or something. You don't know anyone called that, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, she really upset me. I mean, what kind of person does that? And how did she even get our number? We're unlisted!"  
  
Michael put his arm around my shoulders in an effort to calm me, but the mere touch of him made me almost hyperventalate.  
  
I noticed Lars giving us a strange look from where he was sitting, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks, Michael," I told him. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone to talk to about this. It's not the same talking to mom, and Tina's a good friend, but... Lilly was my best friend. It's just not the same."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Thermopolis. I feel the same way. Lilly was mostly a pain in my ass but she was still my sister. And my parents are a mess over the whole thing. It's good to have someone to talk to if I need to."  
  
We smiled at each other. The upset butterflies in my stomach now replacing themselves with nervous ones.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
I'm on vacation, yet I find myself waking up early and going to school How is it that this happens?  
  
Oh yeah. I'm a mediator, that's how. Father Dom may call it a gift, but I call it a pain in my ass.  
  
Especially when I have to get up early enough to go to a school in Manhattan to find some girl who already thinks I'm crazy.  
  
I walked up to the outside of the school, where lots of kids were crowded around a statue of a lion.  
  
How am I supposed to know which one she is? If I just start calling out for her she'll definitely think I'm crazy.  
  
As if sensing my dilema, Ghost Girl suddenly appeared by my side. "They're not here yet," she said. "They'll be a few minutes."  
  
"They?" I whispered back to her.  
  
"Mia and Michael."  
  
"They'll be arriving together? Sounds like your message doesn't need to be delivered after all."  
  
"No, they're idiots. Michael and I used to catch a lift to school with Mia in the limo and now I'm gone, he still does."  
  
"Whoa, wait," I turned to her, and forgetting that no one else could see her, addressed her in a normal voice. "Did you just say limo? Who is this chick? Some kind of movie star?"  
  
"No, she's..." Lilly began, but I never got to hear who she is because she pointed to a black limo approaching the curb. "...There."  
  
The limo stopped and a huge guy, dressed rather much like James Bond, stepped out and held the door open.  
  
Out next was a good looking guy, possibly a Senior, and then a tall, awkward looking girl. She didn't look awkward about anything inparticular, she just looked like an uncomfortable, awkward kind of person.  
  
"Who's the buff guy?" I asked Lilly, indicating the James Bond type.  
  
"Her bodyguard..."  
  
"Bodyguard!?!" I cried, completly forgetting to say it under my breath and getting quite a few strange looks because of it.  
  
Oh well, bodyguard or not, I have a message to deliver.  
  
I walked over to Mia, who was now walking up the steps towards the doors, the guy next to her and the bodyguard behind them.  
  
"Excuse me, Mia?" I called out to her.  
  
She stopped and turned around, Michael and James Bond too.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, hi. Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about your friend Lilly."  
  
"Are you that Susan girl?" Michael demanded.  
  
'That Susan Girl'? Rude much? At least get the name right, sheesh.  
  
"My name is Suze, yes. I just have a message for you from Lilly..."  
  
Mia turned as white as... well, a ghost.  
  
Her bodyguard saw this and interrupted me. "I think you should leave, young lady, or else I will escort you from the grounds myself."  
  
Escort me from the grounds? Seriously, who is this girl?  
  
"It won't take long, really," I disputed, but I could see neither Michael or James Bond were going to let me say another word.  
  
I reluctantly left, Lilly close at my heels shouting, "You can't just give up! They're morons! They'll never get together without my help. And I need your help!"  
  
As soon as we were far enough away from the school I turned to her and said, rather angrily since it had all been a waste of time, "In case you hadn't noticed, that wasn't just a toy gun buldging out of that guys jacket! You obviously didn't give me the full story! Now, I did my bit, so you have to work out how to do the rest from now on. Without me!"  
  
Lilly stood there, obviously stunned, "You mean you don't know who she is?"  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
I sat down on the bench outside the school, right next to Joe The Lion. The first bell has already rung, but algebra can wait.  
  
"Who do you think she was Lars? A crazed stalker? An obsessed fan? Or just a looney from Bellevue?"  
  
"I don't know, but she called you Mia. Normally your stalkers call you Amelia."  
  
"What? I've had stalkers? Since when?" This is news to me. Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?  
  
Lars looked uncomfortable. "Yes, princess, but we've always taken care of them."  
  
Hmph. How's that for service, I guess. Not that I want crazy stalkers, but I'd like to know I was worthy of one!  
  
"But don't worry, princess. I'll have it all sorted out." Lars whipped out his cell phone, furiously dialled and turned around to start talking in it.  
  
"It'll be ok," Michael said, sitting down beside me and putting his arm around my waist. "Lars will always be there, and... and I will be too."  
  
That's so sweet of him. To want to protect me like that. But he can't always be there to protect me. We have different classes and what about when I go out with Kenny? He won't want to tag along.  
  
Oh God! I'm supposed to have a date with Kenny tonight! I really don't want to go. Especially if Michael isn't there to keep me sane and calm. Not that I'm ever calm when Michael's around anyway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now, some more teaser lines from my Creep sequel, titled "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow." (Other teaser lines can be found in Pretty Woman if you have not already seen them.)  
  
Once again, the order has been messed up to mess you up. Mwahahaha.  
  
---------------  
  
I watched her skip down the hallway as if she were on the yellow brick  
  
road.  
  
Then I walked into Michael's room, a look of shock still on my face. What had Holly been doing here?  
  
---  
  
Lilly sighed; I actually heard it through the phone. "No, I was just trying to make sure I understood everything. I have no idea what you should do, Michael. This is a decision only you can make."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"You expect me to have made that decision in the last three seconds? I  
  
need to think about it. But either way, my life is totally screwed......  
  
---  
  
We left the store and she was in a much better mood.  
  
"I love it!" she said happily, holding out her left hand and admiring it as we walked along. "Thankyou, Michael." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
---  
  
You know, I would have rathered taken a bit longer than a weekend to make the biggest decision of my life, but it's not fair to anyone to drag it out longer than it has to be.  
  
And I don't think a few more days will make anything any clearer or simpler, it'd just be putting it off.  
  
So, with my decision made, I'm off to find the woman of my dreams and tell her.  
  
---  
  
I grabbed my jacket and keys, kissed her good bye and walked out the door. Or rather escaped through it.  
  
------------------  
  
I was planning on putting them up in Spanish, and making you work for them, but when I translated what I'd done back to English, it didn't make a whole lot of sense. So you got them in English instead. I'm just too damn nice. 


	5. The Date

Aw, you guys who stood up for me cos of that stupid Bernina girl who reviewed "Problems In Paradise" all deserve cookies! But it was only Lucie (robtaymattlouned) playing a joke on me. It wasn't genuine. Phew.  
  
But hip hip hooray to me anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
She's a princess. That's why she takes a limo to school; that's why she has a bodyguard.  
  
Why didn't I recognise her though? She's had her face plastered over so many magazines and newspapers recently. Although being on the East coast makes it difficult to keep up with New York news.  
  
I don't think I've ever had a more difficult case. I mean, I've had my fair share of non believers who have closed the door in my face or hung up the phone before accepting the truth, but I haven't even gotten to the message bit yet and she's having big, beefy guys escorting me off the premises.  
  
So now how am I going to tell her? I know I told Lilly she was on her own, but she'll follow me back to Carmel if I don't do it before I leave, and I only have until Sunday to do it. That's only four days! Granted, it's four days that I'm supposed to be spending trouble-free, but I think that notion is pretty much out the window now.  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Oh my God! Michael is actually tagging along on my date with Kenny!!! How embarrassing!  
  
I tried to get out of the date altogether, but Kenny insisted. And then when Michael found out that I wasn't going to be safely tucked away in the Loft as soon as school and my princess lesson is over, he insisted on accompanying me to wherever I was going. He didn't look too happy when he found out that where I was going was on a date with Kenny though, but he didn't back down.  
  
So now he's sitting behind me with Lars, while I'm next to Kenny, hoping strongly that he doesn't try to kiss me in front of them or anything.   
  
I would just die!  
  
Kenny isn't too happy about having Michael tag along, he was shooting Michael death glares in the way over, despite he fact that Michael was acting in a total chaperone capacity. He was like a mini-Lars, not talking, just watching. Which is kind of weird if you ask me.  
  
* * *  
  
Urgh, I'm so glad the 'date' is over now. I know I haven't had a lot of experience in the dating game, but I think it's safe to say that this date could definitely go down in the 'World's Most Uncomfortable Date' book for sure.  
  
"Princess, we'll take Kenny home first, then you, then Michael, ok?" Lars said to me as we were leaving the theatre.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
When we reached Kenny's building, Michael and Lars insisted on coming up to his apartment door with me and Kenny. Really, I don't think this date could get any worse.  
  
"So, uh, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mia?" Kenny said, one hand on the door knob.  
  
"Yup, uh huh. Ok, bye," I said quickly, turning away as soon as I saw him leaning forward for a goodbye kiss.  
  
Michael was right behind me, I almost bumped into him in my haste to get away. And I did saw him snigger at my reluctance to kiss Kenny. Great.  
  
When we reached the Loft, Michael and I stepped inside the downstairs foyer, but Lars stayed outside.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked him, assuming he would be wanting to escort me all the way up also.  
  
"No, I'll, uh, secure the area down here." He looked pointedly at Michael but I didn't understand what it meant. Secret guys business, I'm sure.  
  
So Michael escorted me up to the Loft alone and suddenly I was nervous. It feels like I've been out on a date with Michael, which I guess I had, only Kenny had been there too.  
  
"Well, here we are," I said after we'd climbed the three flights of stairs to the door.  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied, looking nervously from side to side, as if he expected someone to jump out at any second.  
  
I fumbled around for my keys. "Um, thanks for coming, I guess."  
  
"No problem. I can't exactly have anything happen to you, now can I?" He smiled at me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.  
  
I chose that exact moment to stupidly accidently drop my keys.  
  
"Here," Michael picked them up and handed them back to me.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled, quickly inserting the key into the lock and turning it. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Night," Michael replied, backing away slowly, watching me until I was safely inside the door.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Lilly came back just as I was putting on my pyjamas.   
  
"Geez, knock much? You could at least wear chains that jangle or something."  
  
"Sorry, but I've come up with a plan." She didn't sound sorry at all.  
  
"Good. Because I've got squat all." Besides pinning Mia down and making her listen. After taking out the bodyguard of course.  
  
"Well, Mia is a big animal rights activist and environmentalist and all of that. Or at least she tries to be, but her grandmother is always holding her back."  
  
"Uh huh..." I urged her to continue, not getting what this had to do with the message that I had to give her.  
  
"Well, maybe you should arrange an 'interview' with her, to ask her what her views on the meat industry and all that are. I doubt she would say no to that. Especially when you tell her that the artical will help promote awareness and bring in donations."  
  
"Hmm, that might work..." It really could. And it's not like we have any other ideas right now.   
  
"There's just one thing though..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, they've put out a description of you, and have increased her protection. I guess they think you're a stalker or something. So... you'll have to go in disguise."  
  
Great. I love playing dress-ups. Not.  
  
I really need a new job. Or a new calling. Whatever.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know what to do. 


	6. Just A Goodbye Kiss

Bad news people. I keep ALL of my writing work on disks, not hard drive. And the other day I just happened to leave these precious disks in my jumper pocket, and then put my jumper in the washing machine. I have lost a lot of stuff. Some of it I have recovered, but a lot of it is GONE. Including the last part of this story. So I have to re-write a lot of stuff.  
  
And as for the rumors that I am not finishing my sequel, they are half true. I stopped working on it. It is a MONSTER of a story (and by 'monster' I mean 40 chapters) and I just wasn't feeling the love for it. So I started working on something else (something I lost in the washing machine, btw). I might finish it eventually, but I'm sure you guys wouldn't be motivated to finish a fifty thousand word story if you didn't feel the love for it. And especially now that I have a lot of stuff to redo, it'll slow me down.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
It's after school on Thurday. The princess should be home from school now.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled the number Lilly had given me earlier. I already have a speech written out in my head.  
  
"Hello?" a deep make voice answered.  
  
"Yes, hello. May I please speak with Mia Thermopolis?" I asked in my most adult voice.  
  
"One second."  
  
A minute later Mia came to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mia!" Did I ever mention I can put on a decent British accent at the drop of a hat? I am fully imploring this right now. "Katie Trent here. I'm a reporter for a brand new magazine called 'Greenie'. We're all about animals and the environment, and I've heard a little about your efforts to help the planet and we'd like to use you as our main feature artical for our first issue!"  
  
"Oh, um, I don't usually like to do interviews..."  
  
"Well this would encourage people to follow in your footsteps and donate to worthy causes. You're quite an influential person, you know, darling."  
  
Who was it that said flattery would get you everywhere? They were right.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess if it's for a good cause."  
  
"Absolutely! So when can I arrange an interview?"  
  
Ten minutes later I hung up the phone, having secured a time after school tomorrow.  
  
I snapped my fingers. "Piece of cake."  
  
And do I feel bad about lying to royalty? Hell no! I've lied to important people before, why should this be any different?  
  
I have a job to do and I'm not going to let a small fact like royalty get in the way. Not while my vacation time is dwindling away.  
  
Royal my ass!  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Michael is not happy with me. He just climbed in the limo and I told him, along with Lars, about my interview for that magazine after school today. After my princess lesson of course.  
  
"You did what?" exlaimed Michael, while Lars just chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I arranged an interview," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Why? Why would you do that? You know this girl is out there, for all you know, it could be her! And you hate doing interviews, you're always complaining about them, since when do you initiate them?"  
  
"Well this one is different. It's an environmentalist magazine. If I do this, I'll be promoting causes for people to get behind. And it's not Sue or whatever her name was, it's definitely not her."  
  
"How do you know she's not just disguising her voice?" Michael pushed.  
  
"Well... I don't. But I didn't get any stalkery vibes off her on the phone. And plus, she sounded British."  
  
"Anyone can put on a British accent!" Michael cried, then he proceeded to display one for me.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed so hard; the way Michael was over-pronouncing the word 'darling' and 'sweetie' every second. It was just like an episode of Ab Fab, which I'm sure is where he got it from, because they don't always sound like that.  
  
Eventually Lars held up his hand to silence him, and I could see it was taking everything Lars had to not laugh out loud himself. "If the princess insists on doing this interview, then we will just have to go with her."  
  
"Fine," Michael said reluctantly, switching off the British accent. "But I still think it's risky."  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
I stood in front of the mirror and stared at the person before me. She definitely did not look like the Suze Simon who usually stares back at me.  
  
I'd borrowed one of Gina's mom's pant suits; plastered my real hair to my scalp and covered it with a bright, copper coloured wig; I'd also caked on pretty much all the make up I'd brought with me. And some of Gina's. But I think I've pulled off the older woman, journalist look I was aiming for. I don't think anyone will recognise me as me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glow appear. Turning to face it I saw it was Jesse.  
  
"Susannah?" he asked, as though he could see that I could see him, but he was still unsure it was really me.  
  
"Yes. Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
He let out a chuckle, "Well, no. But you look... different."  
  
Different. Not exactly the compliment I'd have preferred but different didn't exactly mean bad, right?  
  
"What exactly are you doing, querida?" he continued, eyeing me strangely.  
  
"I'm going undercover. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Oh. Do you need any help?"  
  
"No. I think I have it all under control," I told him, stepping into a pair of Gina's mom's high heels, which are slightly higher than all the ones I would generally wear, but I have to look taller.  
  
"Well, if you're sure..." Jesse looked a little disappointed and left out. He usually has a hand in all my ghost busting adventures.  
  
"Well, actually," I stepped towards him, about to tell him he could tag along and stand guard for any bodyguards who look like they want to bring me down, when I tripped over a loose bit of carpet and fell forwards.  
  
Jesse reached out and grabbed me by the upper arms, steadying me so I was standing upright, right against his chest.  
  
I looked up at him, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, querida," he replied, his eyes boring into mine.  
  
I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him. But after the way he reacted after the last time we kissed, I held back.  
  
After a minute, which felt like a lifetime, I stood back, not breaking the eye contact. But he surprised me by pulling be back into him and kissing me.  
  
I really wasn't expecting it, after the last kiss he barely spoke to me for weeks. But that's not to say I didn't welcome his advances, kissing him back.  
  
It would have looked weird if the person who interrupted us wasn't able to see Jesse, so I suppose I should be grateful that they could. Even though an interruption at that point was not something I was grateful for at all.  
  
"Is this the way you treat all your clients?" A voice behind me asked condesendingly.  
  
I groaned and pulled back, turning around to face Lilly.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her bitterly.  
  
"You have a job to do, you should really get going. And you should really fix yourself up. That little smooch messed up your hair and makeup."  
  
I turned back to Jesse, but he had gone. Great, he's probably gone for good.  
  
"Good one," I told Lilly. "What happened to the rattling chains idea?"  
  
I faced the mirror and started re-doing my hair and make-up. She was right, Jesse had really mucked it up.  
  
"Who was he anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Just a friend," I replied, while secretly wondering what Jesse really was. More than a friend?  
  
"You treat all your guy friends like that?"  
  
"It was just a goodbye kiss," I insisted.  
  
"Whatever. But come on now, we really have to get going."  
  
After that kiss, the last thing I wanted to do was interview a prissy princess and tell her to stop dancing around this guy and just tell him how she feels.  
  
Because who am I to talk? It's not as if I can get my own love life in order or anything.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope I didn't offend anyone with Michael's Ab Fab impersonation, I know you Brits don't really talk like that. And I know if anyone put an Aussie in a story we'd all be talking like Steve Irwin, or like Sarah O'Hare in Head Over Heels. That was the worst 'Australian' character ever. Shame on her. It was even worse than Crocodile Dundee. He rocks. 


	7. Interview With A Ghost

Deni, I didn't meant that there actually was an Aussie character in the last chapter, I just meant that if someone put an Aussie character in their story they'd come out sounding like a stereotypical Aussie bogan.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
The interview is to be done at the loft. Michael and Lars are going to be in the kitchen, incase anything happens.  
  
I'm still wearing my school clothes, but I've covered myself with Greenpeace and anti-fur pins. I probably look like a Christmas tree, but at least I look like I care. I know Grandmere would have a fit if she saw me dressed like this.  
  
The doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. Lars has men downstairs checking everyone who enters the building againist a description of Sue. They're also frisking everyone. I'm totally going to have to apologise to my neighbours after this.  
  
I opened the door, with Lars and Michael right behind me, and we saw a tall, well dressed but heavily made up woman standing there. She looks nothing like Sue.  
  
"Hello, darling!" Katie Trent walked in and air kissed me on both cheeks.  
  
"There is absolutely no way this woman is a stalker, let alone MY stalker," I thought to myself as I welcomed her inside.  
  
She looks like she's in her early twenties, and she has a gorgeous head of copper coloured hair. She's pretty tall too, though not as tall as me, and I think it's the high heels she's wearing anyway.  
  
She sat down and looked nervously up at Lars and Michael, who nodded in approvement to me and walked back into the kitchen and shut the door. No doubt gluing themselves to the other side to listen to every noise.  
  
"Right, love, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
I nodded and sat down opposite her.  
  
"Firstly, I'd just like to thank you for meeting with me. Our magazine could not think of a better person to headline our very first edition!"  
  
I beamed as she took out a note book and pen from her bag.  
  
"It's no problem, really. I'm happy to talk about these issues. But I am sorry about all of the extra security, my bodyguard is a little over protective right now."  
  
"That young lad looks more than a little over protective too. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
I wish.  
  
"No, no. He's, uh... just a friend." I cringed to think that Michael was listening to this. I hope he's not.  
  
She nodded. "It's alright, darl. I can see you'd like to be more than that, you don't have to tell me. And by the looks of things, he'd like it too."  
  
"Um, shouldn't we be talking about the environment or something?" I don't exactly want her discussing me and Michael with him right outside the door!  
  
"Right. Yes, the interview, that is what we're here for after all..."  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
I'm actually interviewing her about the environment and animals and whatever! Apparently she doesn't want to talk about Lilly's stud of a brother. So I'm actually asking her what her views on Greenpeace is, and how she's going to help mankind when she's the princess of Genovia. And I'm doing my best to sound interested!  
  
But it's hard, you know. She's waffling on about cats and turning the Palace into a shelter or something.  
  
It's a good thing Lilly tagged along, because I would have no idea what to be asking her about otherwise. She's whispering to me things to say, and I'm willingly repeating them. If she wasn't doing this, I'd probably ask her her opinion on Jimmy Choo's or something.  
  
Somehow I've got to steer the conversation, or intervew rather, to what I really came here to talk about, before James Bond comes in to tell me my time is up.  
  
Lilly doesn't seem to be showing any signs of changing the subject though, it's as if she's talking to Mia herself. So I'm going to have to do it myself.  
  
"So, Mia, you've just told me about your views on natures natural wonders, but what about your views on natures supernatural wonders?"  
  
Mia looked taken aback. "Um, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for instance, do you believe in ghosts?"  
  
Mia still looked confused. "Well, no. I don't think so. I haven't really thought about it."  
  
Lucky her, all I ever seem to be doing is thinking about it.  
  
"Right, well, what if someone came up to you and told you they'd spoken to your dead grandmother or something? Would you believe them?"  
  
"No, probably not. I'd probably refer them to Bellevue."  
  
"Well..." It's time to take the plunge. With a quick, encouraging prod from Lilly, I said, "What if I told you I'd spoken to Lilly?"  
  
Mia didn't say anything. She just stared at me.  
  
"What if I told you I had a message for you?" I continued.  
  
"Oh... My... God..." she said slowly, not taking her eyes off me. "Are you Sue?"  
  
I hate when people call me Sue, or Susan, or Susie. It's even worse than when they call me Susannah, because at least that's my real name.  
  
"Suze, actually," I corrected her, dropping the British accent I'd somehow managed to hold onto throughout the entire interview. "And before you freak out, I have to tell you the message from her. She says..."  
  
"Get out!" Mia said, her voice wavering as she got to her feet. "Did you set up this whole thing just to ask me about Lilly? You sick freak!"  
  
"Please, Mia, calm down. I'll leave after I've told you what she wants you to know."  
  
"No, you'll get out now," she walked towards the door. "Or else I'll get Lars and Michael in here."  
  
"Michael! Yes! That's what the message is about, you have to tell him..."  
  
"Get out!" she cried, finally loud enough for Michael and James Bond to hear through the kitchen door and come running out.  
  
Oh I am so dead.  
  
Lilly said something in my ear and told me to tell Mia.  
  
"Tristian Peters!" I cried, having no idea what relevance it had to anything or how it was going to get me out of a sound escorting out of the apartment.  
  
Michael and Lars, the James Bond guy, ignored my cry and grabbed me by the shoulders, dragging me towards the door where Mia was standing, holding it open. A confused look was on her face.  
  
"Wait," she told them. "What did you say?"  
  
"Uh, Tristan Peters?" Was that the name?  
  
"How do you know Tristan Peters?" she asked me.  
  
"Well, I don't," I admitted, while desperately trying to hear Lilly's voice behind me. I repeated what she said word for word. "But I know he was in your third grade. And he was the first boy you ever had a crush on. Only he didn't like you back. In fact, he never spoke to you."  
  
"How do you know that?" Mia asked, I could hear her voice rasp.  
  
"Lilly told me."  
  
"What?" Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised. He let go of the strong grip he'd had on my arm.  
  
"The Pink Power Ranger was your favourite," I continued. "You dressed up as her for Halloween in the fifth grade and Lana laughed at you."  
  
The room was silent. Mia, Michael and Lars were all looking at me in astonishment.  
  
"You've... you've spoken to Lilly?" Mia asked, tears pricking the edges of her eyes.  
  
I nodded. "I'm not crazy. But yeah, I can speak to and see the dead."  
  
Next to me I heard Lars mutter something in French, I can only assume it was swear words.  
  
"And what did she tell you about me?" Mia asked.  
  
I looked over at Michael, who was looking at me strangely. I'd have rathered not have said it in front of him, other wise I may as well have told him in the first place. But it doesn't look like I'm going to get Mia by herself any time soon.  
  
"Just tell her!" Lilly hissed at me. "This way she can't not do anything about it!"  
  
"Alright!" I hissed back, getting more strange looks.  
  
"She said to say... That she knows you're in love with her brother and that he loves you too so you'd better dump the anime freak and do something about it. Her words exactly."  
  
I took a minute to let these words sink in, then I continued, "Right. Well, now that that's all said and done, I'm going back to the remaining days of my ghost-free vacation. If you don't mind."  
  
I walked over to where I'd left my bag, picked it up, and walked to the door, leaving the three of them, four if you include Lilly, standing there like stunned mullets.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. No Room For Penguins Now

Sorry it's been a while getting this chapter up. I had written it's ages ago, and it was perfect, but then I lost it in the washing machine incident and had to re-write it, and it just didn't want to work. But here it is, it's the final chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Suze left abruptly after her little announcement, and all I could do was look at the ground, my face bright red, I'm sure. I noticed Michael had a look of dumbfoundment on his face too though.  
  
Lars chuckled to himself, "I'll, uh, just be in here if you need me..." he said before walking off to the kitchen, shaking his head as he went.  
  
I need to sit down. This is all too much. I walked over to the couch and sat at one end of it.  
  
Michael looked over at me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. "Um, I think we should talk," he suggested.  
  
Talking is the last thing I want to do right now. I just want to run to my room, curl up and die. But somehow that doesn't seem like a feasible option. Damnit.  
  
He sat at the other end of the couch; you could fit a giant penguin between us. And not just any giant penguin, but the huge one that haunted Adam Sandler in Billy Madison. THAT'S how much space he put between us, certainly confirming what Suze had just told me about him feeling the same way. Not.  
  
"So, um... about what Suze said..." he started, I can tell he's nervous too. What does he have to be nervous about? It's not as if it's true or anything! At least not the bit about him, anyway.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty whack, right? Ha ha, she should be sent to Bellevue." I tried to sound carefree, as if it didn't matter what she'd said because it's not true.  
  
"Yeah, right." He paused. "So you're saying none of what she said is true?"  
  
"Of course it's not! No, I mean, it was completely ludicrous... wasn't it?" I held my breath.  
  
"I dunno, I mean... maybe it was true..."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yeah." Michael inched a little closer on the couch. No room for that giant penguin now. Maybe a few fairy penguins, but not a giant penguin.  
  
"So, what bit was true then?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
I looked up into his eyes; I can't talk. I just can't tell him that everything Suze said about my liking, no loving him, was true. I just can't! Because what if he says that what she said about him wasn't true? I'd just die of humiliation!  
  
"What if I told you what she said about me was true?" Michael asked me.  
  
"What if I told you what she said about ME was true?" I asked him.  
  
"Is it?" He inched even closer. Room for only one fairy penguin now.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Is it true about you?" I am going to have a heart attack. Seriously, my heart is racing, I can barely breath.  
  
Michael took a minute to answer; it was the longest minute of my life. "... Yes..."  
  
"Then maybe it's true about me..." I replied, trying desperately not to collapse from heart failure.  
  
"Just maybe?"  
  
And suddenly there wasn't any room for any kind of penguins at all. Michael had narrowed the distance and was kissing me.  
  
Suze's POV...  
  
Finally. I have delivered Lilly's message and can now get back to my ghost-free vacation.  
  
But when I walked into the guest room back at Gina's, having sneaked past her parents so they didn't have to question my attire, I could see that wasn't going to be the case. It wasn't going to be the case at all.   
  
"Suzannah," Jesse greeted me, standing up at the same time. What a gentleman.  
  
"God, what do you want now, Jesse?"  
  
"I think we should talk."  
  
"Talk? Now you want to talk? You didn't want to talk after the last time it happened. What's different now?" I walked over to my bed and fell back on it.  
  
Jesse didn't say anything. After a few minutes I wondered if he was still there. I leant up on my elbows and was surprised to see him still there, looking at me strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked, my tone quite harsh.   
  
"You seem angry with me," he said, as if he didn't know why. As if it was unexpected that I be angry with him.  
  
"Really? I am? You don't say." My sarcasm was wasted on him, he didn't get it. That's the thing about 19th Century guys, things just go straight over their heads.  
  
"Listen, Suzannah, the thing is... we can't do that again."  
  
"I know," I told him. "I don't know what your problem is though, if you go around kissing girls you don't like." I flopped back onto my bed.  
  
"What? Suzannah, I do like you. I like you very much."  
  
"Yeah, but not enough to want to be with me." I didn't even look at him as I said it. Really, it's embarrassing enough being told someone doesn't love you like you love them.  
  
"Suzannah, I DO want to be with you..."  
  
I sat up straight. "What?"  
  
"Did you think I would kiss you like that if I didn't feel that way about you?"  
  
"Well, I just thought you were being a jerk... So you do like me?" My heart stopped beating completely.  
  
"Yes, but... But we can't do anything about it. It would be wrong."  
  
"Why? I like you, you like me, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'm a ghost, Suzannah." He said it as if I hadn't realised.  
  
"Duh, Jesse. I know that. But I don't care. I... I love you, Jesse."  
  
"Oh, don't say that, querida," he whispered.  
  
"Why not? It's the truth." No point in hiding it now.  
  
"But... But it might make me do something I promised myself I wouldn't do again." He looked away from me.  
  
I stood up and faced him. "Like what?" Like I didn't already know!  
  
"Like... kiss you." Then he did it. Against his better judgement, he gave in and swept me off my feet. Literally.  
  
"You realise you can't turn back now, Jesse," I told him in between kisses.  
  
"I know," he pulled away and sighed. "But maybe I don't want to." Then he kissed me again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading. That's all for this story. And for now. 


End file.
